Lux-Umbra Magna Auguratricis Movie: Crepusculum Vulpes
by Exotos135
Summary: Ten years after the events of "Lux-Umbra Magna Auguratricis," the peace in Royal Woods is threatened when mysterious cracks only former Auras can see appear. Now It's up to Lily to find the Twilight Fox, who's said to be able to fix the cracks, before the Twilight World opens once more.
1. Act I-I

**Yup, this is a thing now! A Movie for L-UMA, who would've thought, right?**

**This is just a little sneak peek chapter to test the waters: the story still needs a lot to be done before It's completed, but I will try my best to do just that.**

**Also, no, the chapters are probably not going to be as long as this one: they'll be as long as necessary.**

**So, without further ado, here's my Halloween special! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Ten years had passed since the fate of a little city known as Royal Woods was in danger of being completely destroyed thanks to the actions of a bunch of supernatural plushies coming from another world, simply known as the Twilight World.

But thanks to the actions of a certain pair of girls, one named Girl Jordan, one named Lily, as well as the collaborative forces of the lux and umbra auras, the disaster was averted. The portal to the Twilight World was closed.

Peace reigned once more.

And among the peace time, Lily, now around the age of an elementary school kid, eagerly got ready to begin her first day on her last grade of elementary school: she put on her uniform, tied her medium-length hair into a pair of ponytails, grabbed her backpack, and raised her clenched fist as she proclaimed with utmost excitement:

"I'm ready!"

"Lily! Come down to eat your breakfast!" a woman's voice shouted from downstairs.

Without changing either her pose or her tone, the girl promptly added, "I'm _almost_ ready!"

The girl quickly ran downstairs, hopping down the stairs and catching the attention of Luan, now a woman with a rather nifty business suit, who was reading a book. "Lily, you know it's not safe to bounce up and down the stairs."

"Says the one who executed several deadly pranks every April Fools Day years ago," Lily replied, before edging over the couch and nudging her older sister. "Not to mention that reckless behavior is the reason you're a librarian now."

"Okay, I'll give you a point there," Luan chuckled and closed her book. "But still, what I'm saying is true: you should be a bit more careful."

"Yeah, I know, I was just teasing you," Lily replied, before booping Luan's nose. "Good luck at work today!"

"Have fun at school today, too," Luan replied.

With that said, Lily jumped over to the kitchen and sat down, just in time for Lori to serve everybody breakfast. Alongside Lily, the rest of her sisters were around the table, and they each wore either suits or more formal clothing than usual, no doubt ready to go do their own jobs once breakfast was over.

"So, first day of fifth grade, huh?" Luna asked, getting Lily's attention. "You must be very excited, right?"

"You bet I am!" Lily answered as she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite out of it. "I fwas swo exwited, ah cwouldn sleep las nigh!"

"Lily, please don't talk with your mouth full," Lana said, taking a bite of her sandwich and swallowing it afterward. "It'll be easier to understand if you eat, then swallow your food."

"To be fair, you're the reason she got that habit in the first place," Lola remarked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Every time you were in a rush or needed to get something done quickly, you ate so fast that you talked even when your mouth was full."

"She's not the only who did it, of course, just the one who did it the most," Lori spoke as she began serving juice. "Really, we should all literally be responsible for the bad habits Lily may have gotten over the years."

"Um, I'm right here, you know?" Lily asked, taking another bite out of her food, then swallowing it before she continued, "You could at least wait until I've left the house before you start talking as if I wasn't here, right?"

"Now that you mention it," Luna checked her watch. "It's around 7:50 AM."

"What?! My classes start in ten minutes!" Lily exclaimed before she devoured her food quickly.

"Why are you panicking?" Lynn shrugged. "Just wait for the bus like everybody else."

"The school bus has been inactive since it crashed five years ago, remember?" Luna pointed out. "They still haven't found a replacement for it yet."

"They've had five years to replace that old heap of junk and they still haven't done aything about it?" Lynn rolled her eyes and put her hand on her cheek. "If that doesn't scream incompetent, I don't know what does."

Then, Lynn got a funny idea. "Hey, Lily, I've read that if you eat a loaf of bread while running late for school, you'll gain tremendous speed that'll let you arrive no matter how late you are!"

Once she swallowed everything, Lily hastily grabbed a loaf of bread and put it on her mouth before she ran off, Lynn laughing her butt off as the remaining sisters glared at the athlete, and Lori chased after Lily shouting:

"Lily, wait! Lynn was only joking!"

* * *

One explanation and aborted anime cliche later, Lily walked leisurely across the streets, looking at her surroundings as they brought a smile to her face: flowers were blooming, birds were chirping, and a large giraffe toy was poking out of the backpack of the elementary schooler in front of her-

Wait, what?

"Um, excuse me?" Lily asked, poking the student's arm. "Your giraffe's poking out of your backpack."

The school stopped, turned around, and revealed herself to be Darcy, who promptly noticed the loose giraffe and put it back inside with a sheepish smile. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Teri would've killed me if she saw I brought my toy giraffe again."

"I didn't know we could bring our toys to the school," Lily looked elsewhere and saved her hands on her pockets. "I knew I should've brought Fenton with me."

"We're not allowed, I mean, I'm pretty sure what I just said made that clear," Darcy lowered her head. "I bring my toy giraffe just in case I'm feeling upset. It's kind of like my safety toy, that makes me feel good whenever I'm feeling down, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, my toy fox Fenton was something like that too," Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "But then something happened and he got destroyed. Mom and Dad don't have the economical ability to buy another one, too, so I only have faint memories of him."

"I see... well, you have my condolences," Darcy said before she got an idea. "Hey, how about we walk to school together? You go to the Royal Woods public school, right?"

Lily nodded, and with a smile on both their faces, the girls began walking side-by-side towards the school, whose building was seen in the distance shortly afterwards.

"It's my first time heading into elementary school," Lily took a deep breath and lowered her head. "I'm honestly kind of excited, but also a bit worried."

"Well, we're lucky that the school of Royal Woods has both elementary and middle school sections then," Darcy walked a couple steps forward and got in front of Lily, stopping her on her tracks. "My class won't start for a few minutes, so I can come with you and show you around until you feel more comfortable. How does that sounds?"

Lily smiled brightly. "Sounds like a plan!"

Darcy nodded. "The name's Darcy, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Lily-" and then, the young girl realized something. "Hey, wait a minute, my sister Lisa had a friend named Darcy."

"Well, what a coincidence," Darcy replied, gaining a teasing smile. "I also happened to have a friend named Lisa when I was younger!"

Lily took a moment to think about what this meant, and as soon as she did, she and Darcy found themselves at the entrance to the school. "You're Lisa's old friend, Darcy!"

"And you're her younger sister, Lily!" Darcy replied before she grabbed Lily's hand. "But we can save our overjoyed reactions later, for now, we need to head to our classrooms."

Lily and Darcy held hands, and walked together until they reached the fifth grade classroom; Lily's classroom.

"Alright, this is your classroom," Darcy said as she released Lily. "I'm going to go to my own classroom right now. I hope we see each other again when the day's over."

Lily nodded and waved goodbye to Darcy as the middle schooler walked away, bidding farewell too. Once she was out of view, the girl turned back to the door and narrowed her eyes with determination.

This was it. The beginning of the end of her elementary school years. New class, new classmates, new subjects... for the love of whoever's above, let it be easy on the poor girl.

Lily grabbed the door, and slid it open... only to find a completely empty classroom inside. The student walked towards the middle of the classroom, and looked around for a few minutes before she reached a conclusion:

"I got it! My classmates must be invisible!"

"No, they just haven't arrived yet."

Lily flinched and turned around, ready to fight back against whoever said that. However, she quickly calmed down once she saw the person who said that was a woman who looked rather friendly.

In fact, she looked rather familiar as well... and once Lily took a closer look, she realized why:

"Girl Jordan?!"

"Just Jordan will be fine, Lily," Girl Jordan replied, waving her hand. "Guy Jordan left Royal Woods years ago, and since everybody believes he has no plans of returning anytime soon, they decided to drop the "Guy" and "Girl" part of our names."

"Oh, I see," Lily clasped her hands and chirped. "So, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm an elementary teacher. Or at least, an _assistant_ elementary teacher," Girl Jordan scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "After Mrs. Shrinivas brought up how the Loud siblings were quite a riot back when they were still students, Principal Huggings decided to add an assistant teacher for the elementary classes, and I was lucky enough to snatch the position."

"Good for you, but you have to admit, it's kind of a big coincidence that we meet here at the school, don't you think?" Lily answered, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. "I mean, last time we saw each other... I think that was back when I was a baby, right?"

"Yeah, I still remember how small and cheerful you were," Girl Jordan raised her hands and looked at her palms before mimicking the position she used to hold the baby Lily. "You were so small I could grab you with both arms and lift you with no problem."

Lily, without warning, gained star-like pupils as she began jumping up and down. "Try that now! Try lifting me now!"

Girl Jordan flinched and took a step back. "Wait, really? You want me to hold and lift you? We're at school, you know?"

Lily either didn't hear or didn't care about the woman's legitimate point, as she shouted "Lift me!" repeatedly while bouncing up and down. This continued until a stern voice spoke:

"Shouldn't you be heading to your seat?"

The girls turned around and saw Mrs. Johnson walking into the room. Besides a new black suit and some bags under her eyes, the woman didn't look that much different from ten years ago.

"Oh, Mrs. Johnson!" Girl Jordan stammered as the redhead walked up to her. "Sorry, I got caught up with Lily and I forgot I needed to take her to her seat."

"It's okay, Catherine," Mrs. Johnson replied, sending a chill down Girl Jordan's spine. "You're dealing with a Loud, after all, but please do take her to her seat before class starts."

Girl Jordan nodded, and Mrs. Johnson walked to her desk as Lily asked, "Catherine?"

"It's my first name," Girl Jordan twiddled her fingers. "Mrs. Johnson calls me that when she wants to make something clear."

"I see..." Lily clasped her hands and clapped twice. "So, where do I sit?!"

Girl Jordan took a deep breath. "Right, follow me."

Lily nodded and cheerfully followed Girl Jordan to her seat, bouncing up and down as she did.

* * *

Darcy kept walking towards her classmate, going upstairs along the way. Once she reached the second floor and walked past a spot between the lockers, however, she stopped and walked back to the spot and turned back towards it.

On the wall was a rather peculiar crack, a supernatural crack with a grey glow coming from it. Darcy tilted her head and walked closer towards the crack, and extended her hand towards it, wondering whether she could touch it.

This action gave her two answers: yes, she could touch it, and as soon as she did, the crack expanded with the touch, now revealing a little piece of whatever was out on the other side.

Seeing this reaction, the girl quickly ran to the principal's office, and barged in. "Principal Huggins!"

The man flinched and raised an eyebrow, before he found himself being dragged by Darcy to the spot in particular, where the crack remained. Darcy pointed at the crack, and as the man seemingly took a closer look at it, the girl said, "I found this crack on the wall out of nowhere! And when I touched it, it-"

"I don't see any cracks here."

Darcy flinched and glanced back at the crack, then at the man, and repeated this a couple times before she released the man's hand. She was seeing a crack, right? She couldn't be imagining things.

"B-But, Principal Huggins, there's definitely a crack there!" Darcy clenched her fists and stomped the ground. "It's glowing and everything! What do you mean there isn't any?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm telling you what I see," Principal Huggins answered with a shrug. "You may see a crack, but I can't see anything."

The man walked back to his office, telling the girl to "go back to your classroom" as he left, and Darcy looked back at the crack with disbelief. "He couldn't see it?"

"No, and neither can anybody who wasn't an aura or squire."

Darcy turned around and saw a man walking towards her; this man was Clyde, who walked towards the girl and crouched down as he turned to face the crack. "I tried to show some people the same crack a while ago, but they also said they couldn't see it."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Darcy folded her back and turned back to the crack with exasperation. "It's a large, glowing crack on the wall! How could anybody not see it?!"

"Well, I have a theory as to why, but I'm afraid we don't have time for that," Clyde stood up and dusted himself. "Our classes are about to start, and I've come to take you to your classroom."

Darcy took a deep breath. "Yes, Professor Clyde."

Clyde extended his hand towards the girl, and she held it, the pair walking to their classroom as she looked back at the crack one more time. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good...

* * *

Lily, sitting on the last seat on the first row of desks, looked at the scenery through the window as Mrs. Johnson called some of her classmates to introduce themselves.

And then Mrs. Johnson noticed Lily's leisure scenery watching.

"Lily Loud!"

The girl flinched and turned back to face the woman.

"Since you seem to be on the clouds right now, how about you land on earth and introduce yourself?"

Lily smiled and eagerly nodded, before she stood up and exclaimed:

"I'm Lily Loud! I'm ten years old, and a former Lux Aura! I hope we can all get along and have one great final elementary school year!"

The "Lux Aura" part caused her classmates to begin murmuring among themselves, while Mrs. Johnson's eyes widened and Girl Jordan flinched and began calmly panicking.

"_Lux Aura? Did she say she was a Lux Aura?_"

"_I thought those were a myth!_"

"_They pretty much are; she's probably on that age where she thinks she's a Lux Aura when she's not._"

Lily didn't take kindly to the last statement. "I am a Lux Aura! Or at least, I used to be!"

"Alright, Lily, that'll be enough," Mrs. Johnson stated before she threw a look at Girl Jordan. "Catherine, take Lily outside and let her know why she shouldn't say such things out loud!"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Johnson."

Girl Jordan quickly grabbed Lily's hand, and as the girl asked whether she was in trouble or not, the woman dragged her out the classroom, and the introductions continued, the mention of the Lux Aura quickly being forgotten.

* * *

"What were you thinking, blurting out you used to be a Lux Aura?!" Girl Jordan snapped at a concerned Lily.

"Is there any problem with saying that?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow and shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, I wasn't lying or anything: I _did_ use to be a Lux Aura."

"Whether you used to be a Lux Aura or not doesn't matter, Lily, what matters is that that's not something you're supposed to say out loud!" Girl Jordan folded her arms. "It's been ten years since the Dawning Dusk incident happened: most people don't remember about that clearly, and it would be better if they didn't!"

"Why?" Lily folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What's so wrong with letting people know I used to be a Lux Aura?"

"Because sometime years ago, people started linking the Lux Aura idea with the Dawning Dusk incident: and the entire madness that was the year the Auras appeared, then vanished," Girl Jordan put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Bringing up anything related to them is like asking people to remember that disaster."

Lily's eyes widened. "Wait, is that true?"

"It was the main focus of a news broadcast years ago, and it's also a rather common topic, the aftermath of its existence anyway, on the internet!" Girl Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Have you never heard of the news until now?"

"I don't watch the news channel, my sisters do," Lily scratched the back of her head. "And while I go to the internet every once in a while, whenever I try to search anything related to the lux auras, umbra auras, or anything related to what happened years ago, the laptop says I'm not allowed to search it."

Girl Jordan rolled her eyes. "Then your sisters have kept it a secret. While I can't blame them for doing it, I'll still have to talk to them when I get the chance to ask them what else they've done to keep you in the dark."

"So, the Lux Auras, Umbra Auras, the Twilight World, all those things are linked with the apocalypse and myths now?" Lily recapped, scratching her chin. "And as such, most people think they didn't exist or otherwise assume they didn't?"

"Yes, but don't say it as to imply that people are doing it out of malice," Girl Jordan said as she put a hand on Lily's shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Everybody simply thinks that moving on from the apocalypse ten years ago is for the better. And besides, it's been ten years since the portal to the Twilight World was closed as well."

Lily frowned, and though growing hesitant, Girl Jordan still finished, "You have to admit that afte so many years of peace, people would forget about what happened."

Lily lowered her head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Sorry for blurting that out, I'll be sure to be more careful next time."

"Perfect! Glad we could come to a compromise so quickly!" Girl Jordan stood up and rubbed her hands. "Now, how about we go back to the classroom, and act like we never had this conversation?"

Lily nodded, but as soon as she did, Girl Jordan hastily added, "By that I mean you should still do as we agreed, but don't ever bring up we had this conversation again."

"I know what you mean, Girl Jordan," Lily put a hand on her hip. "You seem a bit jumpier than I remember."

"Well, that's... that's something for another day," Girl Jordan hastily grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's just go back to the classroom already."

Lily nodded once more and walked along with Girl Jordan, who pulled her arm rather harshly.

* * *

"Alright, class, today's the first day of school, so we're not going to do much," Clyde explained as he took out a clipboard. "We'll have all of you introduce yourselves, and give you a rundown of everything you'll see this school year, so you can prepare yourselves for what's to come, got it?"

"Yes, Professor McBride" the students answered in unison. That is, except for one single student, whose mind was caught up with something else.

This student was, of course, Darcy, who only stopped looking at the ceiling when Clyde walked up to her and gently smacked her with his book. "Huh? What?"

"Listen, Helmandollar, I know there's probably a lot of things running through your mind at this point, but I'd appreciate it if you tried to pay attention," Clyde said as he adjusted his glasses. "After all, if you can't pay attention when the only thing we're doing is introductions and a recap, then I fear for how you'll do on the rest of the semester."

"Right, sorry, Professor McBride," Darcy lowered her head and frowned. "My mind's just... all over the place ever since I saw something on the way here."

"Then we'll start introductions from reverse alphabetical order," Clyde took a deep breath. "That should give you enough time to recollect your mind."

Darcy nodded, and as the introductions began, Darcy rubbed her forehead as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that the crack she saw was somehow not seen by Principal Huggins. She and Clyde could see it, so it couldn't have been her imagination.

But wait, if Darcy and Clyde could see the crack, then maybe... someone else could see it too...

* * *

The hours flew by fast, and once the introductions and recaps were done, the students bid farewell to their teacher, and everybody began to save their books to head home.

Just as she saved her last book, Lily was struck by a paper ball, with the girl quickly turning to the one who threw it: a couple girls who giggled to themselves while acting like they didn't do it.

Lily looked at the ceiling as she tried remembering what Lynn told her to do if she was ever bullied.

_If somebody begins bullying you, then there are many things you can do, but most have a caveat: you could let it go, but the bullying will get worse. You could tell the school faculty, but there's a chance they won't do anything or not believe you. You could fight back, but you'll likely be seen as the bully instead of the bullied._

_There's no right choice, really, just do what you think is most fitting._

Lily took a deep breath, and promptly walked to the leader of the girls, who threw an annoyed look at her as she presented the ball of crumbled paper. "What do you want?"

"Is this your paper?" Lily asked as she handed the ball back. "It seems to have magically flown from your desk to mine."

The girl threw the paper, and slapped Lily with it. "Don't just assume things, you prick! That piece of garbage's not mine!"

Lily's eyes remained close for a moment before she snapped them open, revealing black sclera with white circular pupils. This sight caught Girl Jordan and Mrs. Johnson's attention, but just as the former tried to stop whatever would happen next, the latter stopped her, keeping a close eye on the scene as it played out.

Lily promptly shot a furious glare at the girl, grabbed her by the neck of her uniform, and threw her over the row of desks in front of them until she landed at Girl Jordan's arms. And while Mrs. Johnson looked rather curious at Lily, Girl Jordan's look could be described as "unbridled fury."

And as if on cue, Lily blinked once again and wobbled a bit as her eyes turned back to normal. She grabbed the girl's desk nearby and grabbed her head as the girl's lackeys ran up to her, partially to see if she was okay, partially out of fear Lily would do something to them next.

"W-What?" Lily asked, taking a look at her surroundings. "Did something happen?"

"Did something happen?!" Girl Jordan stomped her way to Lily. "You just picked one of your classmates and flung her over to Mrs. Johnson's desk, because she threw a paper ball at you!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I... did that?"

Girl Jordan's eyes widened, though her anger didn't diminish in the slightest. "You seriously don't remember what just happened?"

"I remember walking up to the girl, handing her paper back, and then being slapped by her," Lily rubbed her forehead for a moment. "Everything after that... is blank."

"Then the black eyes with white pupils really were what I feared," Girl Jordan frowned and scratched the back of her head as she faced Mrs. Johnson. "You should probably go see Mrs. Johnson as soon as you can; she seems interested in those eyes-"

Suddenly, Darcy barged into the classroom. "Is Lily Loud here?!"

Clyde came in soon after. "Sorry for the melodramatic entrance."

"It's okay, Mr. McBride, I'm used to people barging into my classroom without warning," Mrs. Johnson replied rather calmly. "If you're looking for Lily, she's right there with my assistant."

"Oh, hi Darcy," Lily greeted as the girl and professor walked to her. "Is something the matter?"

Darcy immediately grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her with her out of the classroom as she exclaimed, "It'll be easier to explain if you see it for yourself!"

With the pair out of sight, Girl Jordan and Clyde exchanged looks before they sighed in unison.

* * *

Lily kept a hand on her head as Darcy ran all the way back to the spot where she first saw the crack, and once there, she released Lily and pointed at it. "See the crack over there."

"Of course I can see it," Lily folded her arms. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I know, right?!" Darcy looked back at the crack with a concerned look. "But outside of myself and Professor Clyde, I haven't seen anybody else who's been able to see this, somehow!"

Lily tilted her head, and Darcy thusly explained; "I showed the crack to Principal Huggins, but he said there was nothing there. Professor Clyde came up to me, and said he could also see it and had a theory as to why Principal Huggins couldn't see it."

"The theory is actually about how only those who "bonded" ten years ago can see the cracks."

The girls turned around and saw Clyde walking up to them while he adjusted his glasses. "And I would've appreciated it if you two had heard my theory before you checked the crack."

"Sorry for running off like that, Professor Clyde, but I needed to see if we weren't the only ones who could see this thing," Darcy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the ceiling. "Now that we know we're not the only ones, however, why is it that only the three of us seem to be able to see the crack?"

"We're not the only ones: like I said literally a few seconds ago, there's a chance those who "bonded" with Lincoln and Lisa ten years ago and became auras or squires, can see these same cracks," Clyde explained, taking a quick look at the crack before he added, "For you see, these aren't ordinary cracks: these are cracks leading to the Twilight World."

The girls' eyes widened, and before they could ask what he meant, Girl Jordan appeared and shouted "Hey!" at the top of her lungs. "You can't just take Lily away like that after what she did!"

"Right, that was another thing I wanted to tell you," Clyde folded his arms and looked disapprovingly at Darcy. "It wasn't a very nice thing to drag Lily all the way over here after, as I was told, "grabbing and throwing a fellow classmate while sporting black eyes and white pupils." Now, apologize this instant, Helmandollar."

Darcy frowned and lowered her head. "Sorry for taking Lily without asking permission first."

"Apology accepted, but please, ask first before you do anything!" Girl Jordan took a deep breath and walked up to Lily. "Okay, listen Lily, Mrs. Johnson wants to share a couple words with you back at her classroom, so please come with me so you can go home after, alright?"

Lily groaned as she followed Girl Jordan. "Why do I get the feeling this entire day's starting to feel like one giant sequence of back and forth?"

Once Lily was out of view, Clyde turned to Darcy and spoke, "Alright, Helmandollar, you can go home now."

"But what about the crack?" Darcy put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "We can't just leave it there!"

"There's nothing we can do about it either: only we "Bonded" can see it, and if we touch it, it'll only expand," Clyde scratched his chin. "For now, go home, take a rest, and hope nothing happens to it until I can find a way to deal with it."

Seeing that there was no other choice, the girl saved her hands on her pockets and walked back home. A supernatural glowing crack appears on the wall, and only those who were part of the "system" ten years ago can see it, but do nothing to fix it? What was next, Lily having some residue Lux-Umbra-Whatever power inside her?

* * *

"There is a chance there could be some... residue of magical power within you, Lily Loud."

That line was uttered by Mrs. Johnson, who rolled her chair and folded her arms as she threw an amused eyebrow at Lily, who looked rather surprised at the sudden remark. Her? Still having magical power? All magical power from the Twilight World has been taken away ten years ago, when the portal to that dimension was closed, there was no way she could still have some leftover power!

Besides, Girl Jordan didn't seem to have any leftover power on her own, and she was the one who got stuff done back then! If she didn't have any leftover power, what reason would Johnson have to believe that Lily does?

"Excuse me, Mrs. Johnson," Girl Jordan spoke, getting her boss' attention. "I know you probably have your reasons for believing such an... outlandish idea, but you could at least give us some actual proof to your claim, right?"

"You want proof? Alright then," Mrs. Johnson crossed her legs, her tone remaining calm as she explained herself. "The black eyes with white pupils she had can't be denied; if they were caused by magic from the Twilight World, then it's proof that she still has some power from when she was a Lux Aura. If they weren't caused by it, then their supernatural nature _has_ to mean that she still has magic within her, whether it's from the Twilight World or from another source."

"Okay, while I agree that one possible cause for those eyes _could_ be leftover magic, there are possibly a dozen different causes for it," Girl Jordan replied, shaking her head. "I mean, I can't think of any other cause right now, but you have to admit we can't just assume that those eyes were caused by Twilight World magic."

"Um, I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Lily asked, glancing between the women. "Black eyes with white pupils? When did that happen?"

"When you blacked out and fought back against the classmate who bullied you," Mrs. Johnson smiled briefly. "Speaking of which, nice job defending yourself, but I'll ask you try to be a bit more careful when dealing with bullies next time; desks don't grow out of trees yet."

Lily blinked twice. "Yet?"

"Mrs. Johnson's convinced that there's a scientist known as "The Fool" who's been working on a special kind of seed that can grow into a tree, who can then grow any other kind of inorganic material, like... desks, apparently," Girl Jordan folded her arms and took a deep breath. "Of course, the fact that the scientist's only even mentioned on newspapers during April Fools Day should've given Mrs. Johnson a couple questions."

"You do you, Catherine. You do you," Mrs. Johnson turned back to Lily. "You may go now, Lily Loud. Your family's probably wondering where you've been right now."

Lily nodded, and after waving goodbye to Girl Jordan, she grabbed her backpack and left the classroom.

Once out of sight, Girl Jordan sat on the chair and twiddled her fingers. "Mrs. Johnson, do you seriously believe Lily's odd eyes in that moment could be because of residue magical power?"

"You saw them too, didn't you?"

"Supernatural events don't always have natural explanations: sometimes we have to think out-of-the-box to make sense out of the nonsensical," Mrs. Johnson lowered her eyelids. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you've seen them too."

Girl Jordan blinked twice. "Seen what, Mrs. Johnson?"

The woman leaned forward, and with a serious tone, she answered:

"The cracks."

* * *

Lily strolled cheerfully back home. She couldn't say the day was wasted, but she could say that it was a bit more eventful than usual: Seemingly blacking out and fighting back against a bully? Discovering the Auras had become a myth ten years later? Seeing a glowing, supernatural crack leading to the Twilight World on the walls of the Royal Woods School?

Okay, so the last one most definitely was something she'd need to think about and deal with later, but besides that, the rest of the day was pretty okay.

Now, all that was left was to head back home and take a rest, get ready for the next day and hope it wouldn't be as eventful as today. Maybe something as uneventful as the rest of today: just watch some TV, play some games, then rest and get prepared for the next day.

Normal and simple, what more could be asked?

Maybe a little more time to rest from what happened earlier, since as soon as Lily opened the door and walked inside, she dropped her backpack on the ground as soon as she saw a pair of familiar figures sitting on the couch.

A pair of familiar figures, made of energy, who promptly turned to face her as she said two, simple words:

"Lincoln? Lisa?"


	2. Act I-II

**Is the third chapter of this movie finished? No. Will I be able to finish it sometime before December? Probably not, especially if life keeps kicking my chances to do it in the probability.**

**Will I still update this? Heck yeah!**

**There's not much else I want to add to this author's note, you guys probably want to see what happens next in the story, so let's do that... after I reply some reviews!:**

**1) Nobody245: And now you get another chapter to look at.**

**2) DreadedCandiru2: If you think them showing up is bad, wait until you see what's in store for her next.**

**Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Back where we left off, Lily kept staring at the energy beings as they exchanged raised eyebrows.

"I feel like this reaction has gone on for a little bit longer than I expected," Lisa remarked, scratching her chin. "Perhaps a week, maybe even longer."

"Well, we can't blame Lily; last time she saw us was ten years ago, and closing the portal was supposed to mean we wouldn't be able to return," Lincoln sighed sadly. "Of course, maybe we could've been a little bit more subtle in our return-"

And then Lily finally spoke:

"If you're here, then who's keeping Tetherby and his group in control? Who's keeping Dawning Dusk in control?! Every second you remain here is another second that they could potentially escape from the Twilight World! I mean, if you can get out, then they certainly can get out as well!"

"Calm down, Lily, freaking out isn't going to help anybody," Lincoln said as he lead Lily to the couch and helped her sit down. "We understand your concerns, but don't worry about them; they're still caged back in the other world."

"And besides, considering the anomalies that have been appearing more and more frequently around this world, we _had_ to get here as soon as we could," Lisa responded as she walked up to Lily. "Now tell me, younger sister, have you by any chance seen any glowing cracks on the walls of... well, anywhere in Royal Woods?"

"Yeah, there was one on the second floor of Royal Woods School, but it was the only one I saw this entire morning," Lily answered, rubbing her arm. "According to Clyde, who could also see it, he said that not only could it only be seen by those who "bonded" with you and Lincoln ten years ago, but that it was a crack that lead to the Twilight World."

"Great, that saves us a lot of explanation, then," Lisa remarked, giving a nod of approval. "In that case, the only thing left to tell you is that those cracks are the result of magic instability in both worlds."

"Magic instability? But that can't be right," Lily scratched her chin and looked at the ground. "I mean, it's been, as I feel like it's been pointed out repeatedly somehow, ten years since the portal to the Twilight World were closed, and with it the magic that created the Auras and Squires was taken away as well. Why would there be a magical instability now?"

"Not everything happens right away, Lily," Lincoln answered sadly. Something gave the girl the impression he was speaking from experience. "Some things take a little longer before they blow up in your face."

"That sounds like something Lisa would have experience with," Lily quipped, earning a disapproving look from the bespectacled energy being. Not that she cared; if it convinced her to go back and watch the twilight inmates, then good.

"Anyway, the reason we bring this up is because, thanks to the magical instability occurring right now, those glowing cracks we've mentioned are starting to appear," Lisa answered as she got off the couch and began walking back and forth. "They grow bigger if touched by those who "bonded" with us ten years ago, as you probably know, and if they reach a certain point, they'll outright break and create a portal to the Twilight World."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Lily folded her arms, keeping the pace with Lisa. "Do something about them! It's not like I know what I can do that won't cause those things to turn into portals!"

"Yeah, that's when a little problem comes in: we can't really do that," Lincoln replied, earning a look of disbelief from Lily. "While we know of one creature capable of fixing the cracks, I'm afraid we're not the same type of creature."

"And again I must ask, what are you waiting for?" Lily got off the couch and walked up to her energy brother. "If you know there's a creature that can seal those cracks, then the logical thing to do is find it and convince them to fix the cracks!"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Lily!" Lisa complained, rubbing her forehead. "If the creature we were looking for was an actual creature, then yeah, it would be that easy, but instead of a creature it's more of a concept!"

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, Lisa, but you're not making any sense," Lily replied, expecting pigs to fly at any minute now. Sure, Lisa was known for saying some strange stuff, but nothing to this extent. "How can a creature be a concept but not a creature?"

"We had a very hard time figuring out the best way to explain this, and it looks like we needed ro think about it a little bit more," Lincoln remarked. "Anyhow, the point is that the creature that can fix the cracks could be in this world."

"We already looked in The Twilight World and we found nothing," Lisa added. "So the question now is, would you help us look for it?"

Without any hesitation, Lily nodded and flashed a thumbs up to her energy siblings. And she did this just as a voice spoke:

"Oh, you're already back from school?"

Lily turned around and saw none other Lola standing nearby, prompting her to run up to her and hug her.

"Lola! You're here!" she chirped moments before realizing something, "But wait, if you're here, then where's the rest of our sisters?"

"Luan's off to work, and Lynn convinced the rest to go on a wild goose chase for a creature she belieces she saw at the park," Lola explained, rubbing Lily's head. "It's apparently some kind of supernatural creature."

Hearing that, Lily separated from Lana and asked in unison with Lincoln and Lisa:

"Supernatural?"

* * *

"Yeah, you know, something out of this world!" Lynn answered as she, Luna, Lori, Lana, and Lucy searched the public park. "I saw it somewhere around here!"

"Lynn, you ate, drank, and slept properly yesterday, right?" Lori asked as she searched some bushes. "You have a bad habit of not doing that, and that can give you hallucinations."

Lynn lowered her eyelids. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that for all we know, heck, for all you know, what you saw could've been a hallucination," Luna translated, leaning against a tree. "Or maybe some normal animal that wound up looking weird during said hallucination."

Lynn gave a thought to that statement, before she spotted something and smiled. "Well, if you insist that what I saw was a hallucination..."

Lynn parted the bushes open, her sisters turning to look at her as she added:

"Mind explaining this?"

The sisters walked towards the spot that Lynn pointed at, and what they saw inside the bush shocked them.

It was a pitch white creature resembling some kind of canine animal, with black eyes and white pupils as well as black paws. It was currently scratching its head, not even pausing to look at te girls.

"It looks like one of the creatures from the Twilight World!" Lori scratched her chin as she thought about it out loud. "But that can't be possible, right? There's no way a creature from the world could be running around our world. I mean, if they had escaped just before the portal was closed-"

"It would've been dragged back into the Twilight World anyway, assuming it wasn't destroyed in the process," Lynn pointed out, folding her arms. "I mean, it's already kinda hard to believe a creature from the Twilight World would escape the world before its portal closed. That they would manage to stay out of the radar for a decade is simply impossible."

"Lynn has a point there, though the other option she implies isn't that much better," Luna said, scratching the back of her head. "This creature could've found another mean of entering this dimension."

And as Luna and Lori pondered what that could mean, Lana looked back and saw the glowing creature looking at the sisters with a tilted head. "Hey, has anybody noticed that this thing hasn't really left since we appeared? From what I know, small animals usually run away when they see a human."

"Yeah, but most small animals aren't glowing entities from another dimension," Lucy answered, glancing at the creature with a curious look. "Although, perhaps the reason it hasn't run away is because it's not afraid of us?"

Just then, the creature's head turned back to normal before it nodded, then moved around before pointing at a spot with its head.

"I think they want us to follow it," Lucy said.

"Yeah, not sure I trust this thing," Lynn spoke, giving the creature a stern look. "There's the chance it could be leading us into a trap."

"But there's also the chance that it simply wants to show us something," Lana sighed. "Whatever the case, we're not getting answers standing here talking about it."

Lynn growled and folded her arms. "Fine, we'll follow it, but if this turns out to be a trap, just remember I warned you!"

With that said, the sisters chased after the creature, just in time for a shadowy figure to enter the park just as they left. Not that it had to take a long time to chase them, since they stopped at the park square, where a familiar crack could be seen by the girls on the statue of a fountain.

"The Twilight World is on the other side!" Lori turned back to the fox-like creature. "So that's how this critter entered this world..."

The creature nodded, then cowered behind Lori as Lynn cracked her knuckles. "Alright then, you've shown us where you came from, now tell us how to get rid of it!"

"Lynn, please, be more considerate!" Lana said, getting in between Lynn and the creature. "You're scaring the poor little thing! And it hasn't even showed any desire to hurt us!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable with anything from that other world having free access to our world," Lynn responded sternly. "Besides, Lincoln and Lisa could speak telepathically in their creature forms, surely this thing has the same ability."

"It doesn't."

The women turned around to see Clyde adjusting his glasses as he approached them. "I'm afraid this creature is basically just an ordinary animal... Well, as ordinary as an inhabitant of the Twilight World can be."

"Clyde, it's been a while," Lori remarked, gaining a little smile. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Clyde adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to pull any punches with you."

The sisters all looked confused for a second, before they shared a look of horror as Clyde explained:

"The Twilight World is trying to open itself once more."

* * *

Darcy paced back and forth in her room, trying to figure out what to do with her discovery of the cracks.

"I can't just ignore the fact that there was a crack on the wall, but if what Professor Clyde said is true, there's little to nobody I can tell about it without getting weird looks! And even if everybody in the school had been a Lux Aura, it's been ten years: they could be anywhere right now, maybe even somewhere far away from Royal Woods!"

Darcy plopped to her bed. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"You could give me a hand!"

Dsrcy stood up and ran to her window, where Lily waved hello while two familiar creatures stood near her

"Oh hey, you're Lisa's sister, right?" Darcy asked, leaning forward. "How did you know this was my house?"

Lily glanced at Gemini and Divisu. "I got a little help."

The furry creatures promptly transformed into Lincoln and Lisa, with actual physical bodies rather than their usual energy ones. They looked the same as before: Lincoln donning a white suit while Lisa wore all black.

But what mattered the most, at least to Darcy, was that Lisa was there at all.

"Lisa!" Darcy chirped as she got ready to jump.

Mere seconds before she took a leap of faith, though, Darcy was pushed back by Lisa and Lincoln flying into the window with Lily in tow. Luckily, Darcy wasn't hurt.

"I'm happy to see you again after so long too, Darcy," Lisa stated as she dusted herself and helped Darcy stand up. "But that's no excuse to risk injury by jumping through your freaking window!"

"Right, sorry," Darcy smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm just so happy to see you again!"

"I'm happy too," Lisa replied as she and Lincoln and Lily down to the street. "But we need your help with something."

"We're searching for a creature that can close the cracks we saw at the school!" Lily answered, clenching her fist with determination. "Getting someone to come with us would be a big help!"

"There's a creature that can close the cracks? That definitely sounds like something I should look for," Darcy raised an eyebrow. "But why not ask Girl Jordan for help? You two were a team before, right?"

"Girl Jordan's now a woman with a busy schedule," Lincoln answered with a shrug. "And besides, Lisa told me you have nothing better to do most of the time."

"Including right now," Darcy chirped and shook hands with Lily. "So count me in! Let's find this creature together!"

"Find what creature, exactly?"

The quartet turned around and saw a pair of shadowy figures standing on top of lampposts, looking down at the group. They sported hooded cloaks hiding their identity, the only difference between them being one was shorter than the other.

"Lily, do you know these people?" Darcy asked.

"I don't think so," Lily said, scratching her head. "I mean, I think I would remember befriending two hooded figures."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" the shorter hooded figure chirped. "It really is you! Lily Loud, one of the legendary duo who sealed The Twilight World years ago!"

"Wait, you know who I am?!" Lily asked.

"And wait, you know what happened ten years ago?!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? It was such a spectacle, even far away with the rest of the civillians," the figure lowered her head. "Alas, I'm afraid your actions flipped my life upside down, and that's not something I can forgive."

The figure reached for her back and took out a pair of swords, one pitch white, one pitch black.

"No way..." Lily's eyes widened. "The Lux and Umbra Swords?!"

"Kinda, but not quite," the figure turned to the taller figure. "Hey, Sentinel, which sword would you like to use?"

The figure said nothing.

"I'll take that as a dusk," the shorter figure handed the pitch black sword to the larger figure. "Now, Sentinel... Attack Lily."

"What?!"

The larger hooded figure leaped from their spot and lunged at Lily, who backed away before her eyes turned black with white pupils again, prompting her to put both arms forward as a small piece of light emerged from them.

Once the Sentinel swung their sword, Lily summoned her mace and stood her ground, her eyes remaining black and white as she seemingly returned to reality.

"W-Wait, what just happened?!"

"Ohoho, interesting," the smaller hooded figure chuckled. "Looks like this is going to be fun after all!"


	3. Act I-III

**Third chapter, and end of act1/prologue here! I sure hope the long wait between all these chapters hasn't been too much of a hassle to deal with, I really don't mean to make you guys wait so long.**

**But anyway, let's answer some reviews!:**

**1) DreadedCandiru2: Hopefully they'll be less annoying.**

**2) Nobody245: I hope I don't disappoint.**

**3) ChernoMan: It's okay, review when you can. I understand it can be difficult nowadays.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Luna's guitar strumming was brought to a halt when she flinched and turned to the nearest window, feeling slightly uneasy.

_That energy... Lily?_

"Is something wrong, Luna?"

The rocker snapped back into reality and turned back to see who was calling her: Becky, with a concerned Dana by her side.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that I feel like Lily could be in some magical trouble," Luna scratched the back of her head. "But how could that even be, right? The world has been ordinary for ten years."

Becky and Dana exchanged looks, then tilted to their sides, allowing Luna to gain a good look at a monochromatic crack on the wall.

"H-How long has that been there?" Luna stammered, pointing at the crack.

"It opened a little bit ago, but you were so focused on the guitar lesson we thought you wouldn't want to be interrupted," Becky explained. "And before you ask, we asked other people if they could see it, but it seems we're the only ones who can see it."

Luna put her guitar down and walked to the crack, Becky and Dana following her as Luna took a closer look at the crack, scratching her chin as she looked at the other end of the crack.

"I can't believe it... This definitely looks like the Twilight World, but that was closed years ago," Luna remarked. "How come there's a crack on the world leading to it?"

"My best guess is that something _from_ the Twilight World entered _our_ world," Dana said, crouching next to Luna. "After all, the creatures from the Twilight World are still fairly mysterious; there could always be one that could travel dimensions."

"But that only raises another question," Becky pointed out. "If there really is a Twilight creature capable of going between dimensions, why would it wait until now to do it?"

"Perhaps travel between worlds requires a lot of energy?" Dana guessed. "Or they just figured out how to do it recently? Just because there could be a creature that could travel dimensions doesn't mean they'd be good at it."

Luna paid little attention to the banter between the girls and reached for the crack, though she didn't get far before some electricity escaped from it And struck Luna, sending her slightly back as she screamed in pain and clutch her hand.

"Luna!" Becky exclaimed as she and Dana ran to the rocker's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but... It's been so long since I've felt like this..." Luna slowly stood up and looked at her hand. "Last time I felt like this was... Ten years ago..."

And with that said, Luna closed her eyes and channeled some energy, prompting Becky and Dana to take her out of the club before she caught any unwanted attention.

They scolded her for it, but she mostly paid attention to what happened in front of her: the energy came out of her hand, and slowly morphed into a familiar weapon shape.

An axe.

"Wait, isn't that the axe you used to summon back when you were... A Lux Aura?" Dana inquired.

"I-It is, but that can't be possible," Luna inspected the weapon. "All Lux and Umbra Aura weapons were erased when the Twilight World was sealed."

"Wel, that crack did look like it lead to the Twilight World,"-Becky shrugged. "Don't know why it would give you your weapon back once you touched it, though."

Luna felt uneasy once more. "There's that feeling again. I guess I'm going to have to see what Lily's up to."

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to go alone?"

Luna raised her brow in return.

* * *

Lily was pushed back by the taller cloaked figure, groaning before she blocked an incoming sword swipe with her mace. She proceeded to push the figure back slightly before she swung the mace, hitting them and sending them back a couple feet.

"Impressive," the smaller figure said as Lily caught her breath. "Even ten years later, without touching the weapon once, you can handle and swing it like it was nothing. You truly are incredible, Lily Loud."

Lily winced. "How do you know my name?!"

"Doesn't matter," the figure smirked. "Just as how it doesn't matter how long you search, you won't find the Twilight Fox."

"That's it!" Lisa exclaimed, putting a hand on her head. "Twilight Fox! That's the name of the thing that can close the rifts!"

"But if they know who's Lily, and the Twilight Fox," Lincoln's eyes widened. "Then they must know about the rifts-!"

Suddenly, the smaller cloaked figure leaped from the lamppost and landed in front of the energy dup, swinging the remaining sword at hand, forcing them to back away as a line of fire erupted in front of them.

And then, the smaller figure chuckled as she appeared behind them and spun around, creating a circle that burst to flames soon after.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you get involved with Lily's fight."

"Ha, the fool here is you!" Lisa began levitating. "We can just fly-"

And then the top of the circle was closed off with another ring of fire.

"-out of here."

And outside the orb of fire, Darcy backed away from it as she glanced back at Lily's fight with the taller figure, who began swiping their sword harder and harder as Lily could only guard against the barrage of attacks.

"Lily..."

Darcy glanced at the orb of fire once more, then narrowed her eyes with determination as she ran towards the attacking figure. She reached for her pocket, and took out what looked like... A small balloon.

"Hey, you!"

The figure stopped attacking and turned to Darcy just as the girl finished inflsting a balloon before releasing it, sending it flying straight for the figure's face.

The figure was barely stunned by the balloon, but they were stunned long enough to allow Lily to send them flying with another swing of her mace.

"Darcy, I'm grateful for the help, I really," Lily sighed as the girl ran to her side. "But balloons aren't going to help; I need you to take put your lux aura weapon."

"That was my weapon, though."

What sounded like a record being scratched was heard as Lily threw a baffled look at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, back when I was a lux aura, my weapons were balloons," Darcy explained.

Lily blinked twice. "Okay, but, could they do something different or-?"

"Nope."

"They were just balloons?"

"They were just balloons..."

Lily hummed. "I see."

And then another swing from the figure's sword separated the pair. While this didn't stop Darcy from giving Lily some balloony support, the cloaked figure was a step forward than her, swinging their blades to sporadically pop the balloons before they became further annoyances.

"I don't think this is working, Lily!" Darcy exclaimed, hesitating to make another balloon. "Any other ideas?!"

Lily simply grunted as she was forced on her knees by the figure's intense sword swings, each causing more and more cracks on the supernatural mace.

"Lily!"

The pair turned around and the cloaked figure stopped their attack on Lily ro focus on the newcomer: Luna, who clashed hard enough to send the figure slightly back.

"Are you okay, Lily?!"

"Luna!" Lily chirped before hugging the rockstar. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Luna brushed Lily's head. "And I didn't come alone!"

A couple explosives rained down the taller figure and blew up just as Dana and Becky entered the scene, holding more explosives and a sword respectively.

"You got weapons too?" Lily asked in disbelief. "How's that possible?"

"We'll give you an explanation soon, I promise," Luna said as she cracked her knuckles. "But first, we need to deal with whoever this is!"

Luna, Becky, and Dana leaped for the cloaked figure, only to be sent flying back by a swing of her sword. The resulting gust of wind, too, dissipated the fiery dome from which the smaller figure was using to contain their fight with Lincoln and Lisa.

"Oh, and it was just starting to get interesting!" the smaller figure whined as she jumped back to the taller figure's side. "Why did you interrupt my playtime?!"

The taller figure pointed at Lily, who turned back to normal as she was surrounded by Luna, Becky, Dana, Lincoln, and Lisa. It was soon after that the rest of the sisters and Clyde also arrived that the figure started to get nervous.

"Well, I know that fighting back isn't the best idea when outnumbered," the smaller figure grabbed the taller figure's hand and they both jumped up to a lamppost. "So, we'll take our leave now-"

"Not yet!" Lily exclaimed. "First, you will tell us why you attacked me!"

"Simple, really: You're the Lily of legend, one of two auras who " defeated" the menace known as Dawning Dusk and saved the world," the smaller figure chuckled. "I wanted to see if you had gained some rust since then, especially since if you did, getting the object to seal the cracks will become much harder."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "You know about the cracks?"

"The thing you're looking for is called the Twilight Fox: a creature that can travel between both our world, and the Twilight World," the smaller figure explained. "Whenever they travel between worlds, they create rifts between the worlds, which are meant to be used as shortcuts."

"Why can only former Lux Auras see these rifts, though?" Lynn asked.

"You think I got all the answers?! I'm just an ordinary dark cloaked figure who knows more than they should, but not that much!"

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence," Lisa groaned.

"Speaking of cloaked figures," Lincoln turned to face the taller cloaked figure. "Who's the figure that attacked Lily?"

"Ohoho, you're going to love the answer!" the shorter figure answered with a mocking tone. "Go on, buddy. Show them who you are."

The taller figure grabbed their cloak and ripped it off, revealing themselves to be none other than...

Leni Loud. Wearing some kind of futuristic mech armor, and with grey markings across her face. But her most striking feature were a permanent glare with glowing eyes.

"Leni?!" Lori exclaimed, but the figure said nothing.

"What did you do to Leni!?" Lincoln growled.

"Relax, Lincoln, I didn't do anything to her," the hooded figure answered as they jumped off the lampost and landed on the ground. "All I did was receive her after the members of the company chose to punish her."

It was at this point that Lincoln recognized the figure's voice. "Wait a minute, I know that voice! You're-"

The figure took off their hood and shook their head as they revealed themselves to be a girl. But not just any girl, she was-

"The girl that was pestering me earlier today?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Stella?!" Lincoln shouted soon after.

Suddenly, the duo turned to and pointed at each other. "Wait, you know her?!"

"Ahaha, you guys really are a riot!" Stella snapped her fingers. "But the time for jokes is over."

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the team, and once they looked up, they saw the source was a large spaceship, looking rather oddly shaped like either a camel or a donkey.

Probably both

Hopefully not both.

Once the ship stopped, Stella reached for her pocket and took out a piece of paper, which she threw to Lily soon after.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"An invitation!"

Lily inspected The paper. "An invitation?"

"Yup! It's an invitation to my floating island, which is also my home, in order to try and get your sister back to normal!" Stella eyed the rest of the group. "Of course, you have a limited number of guests you can take with you, so choose wisely."

Lily frowned. "I don't understand."

"It's simple: you want your sister back with free will? Come to the floating place to find the key to unlock her brainwashing. Do nothing, and she remains under my control."

With that said, Stella and Leni were teleported into the ship with a tractor beam, and once inside, everybody stood back agape at what just happened: a girl, who was someone Lincoln apparently knew, and who lived in a floating island, also had Leni under her control somehow.

Couple that with the Twilight cracks, and it seemed everybody had their work cut out for them.

But that wasn't what caught Lily's attention the most; what caught her attention was what she saw once she opened the paper, and saw the first line:

Tetherby Enterprises.


	4. Interlude

Back at the Loud house, Lily, as well as the rest of her siblings, sat on the couch while looking at the letter Stella had given them. Even with the years, the couch was still somehow able to withstand the size and weight of the 11 Loud children without breaking down.

Now if only their ability to process information was just as good...

"No matter where I look at it, this smells like a trap," Lily remarked.

Lana snatched the letter and sniffed it. "Are you sure? It smells more like paper to me."

"Come on, Lana, you know what Lily's talking about!" Lisa stated as she took the letter. "A letter handed to us to an old friend of Lincoln, who tried to beat up Lily, caught Leni, knows about the Lux Auras, and Even knows about the creature who can fix the Twilight cracks?"

"Yeah, when you say it like that, I don't know what I was thinking," Lana turned to Lori. "What do you suggest we do?"

"If we go, then It's very likely we'll fall into whatever trap Stella could've planned for us, but if we don't go, there's a chance Leni will remain in her current state forever..." Lori sighed and folded her arms. "Neither option really sounds good to me."

"Nor us!" Lynn exclaimed. "Leni's in trouble! We have to go help her!"

"We can't just rush in either, we need a plan," Lucy pointed out. "And we can't do that either until we find out anything about the island or whatever Stella invited us to."

"Speaking of Stella," Lily turned to Lincoln. "You seem to have met her before, Lincoln. What can you tell us about her?"

"She used to be part of my circle of friends before Lisa and I vanished, but she disappeared a couple weeks before the fact," the energy guy sighed. "I never heard from her again, and no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find her anywhere."

Then, the guy realized something. "What about you, Lily? From your reaction, it seems you've met her before."

"Kind of? I mean, I'm pretty sure she was the girl That was messing with me earlier at school today, but that's it," Lily scratched her chin. "And even if she's the same person, how does that make sense? She was part of your class from what I can tell, how could she suddenly be part of my Class now?"

"Well, whatever the case, we won't get anywhere just sitting here," Luna remarked as she got off the couch. "I'm sure we all agree that there's only one thing to do."

"Sit down and hope for things to get better?" Lisa suggested. "Or just focus on finding the Twilight Fox she mentioned to take care of the cracks."

Luna shot a look of disapproval, though with a hint of understanding where the energy girl was coming from. She shook her head, and stated:

"No, we have to go to whatever Stella's planning. We have no reason to believe the cracks will worsen on their own, just as we don't know if Leni will be truly safe as long as she's under Stella's control. We have to break her out of it as soon as we can."

"And ignore the Twilight cracks?" Lisa pointed out, folding her arms. "Do you know how many Lux Auras, Umbra Auras, and other kinds of magical girls were created ten years ago?! If we leave those things alone, it won't take long before an ex-Aura finds them and freaks out! We need to find the Twilight fox and close them as soon as possible!"

"You both have a point."

Luna and Lisa turned around to see Lily jump off the couch, snd stand between them, arms held in front of them.

"So, since we have two mutually exclusive goals to attend to, I have an idea: we'll split in groups. One group comes with me to the Stella's flying home to try free Leni and see what's Stella's deal, and the other group will stay here in Royal Woods and search for the Twilight fox. Does that sound good?"

The siblings nodded, and got off the couch, some heading to Luna's side while other went to Lisa's.

"Okay, so Luna, Lucy, Lincoln, and Lynn are coming with me, while Luan, Lana, and Lori are staying with Lisa to deal with the cracks. Any questions?"

*DING DONG*

"I'll go get it."

Lily walked to the door, and opened it to the surprising visit of Darcy Homandollar, and Clyde.

"Oh hey, I had completely forgotten about you two, sorry," Lily scratched the back of her head. "We were just deciding who was going to go to Stella's place and who was going to stay."

Clyde frowned. "So, you're planning to go to that obvious trap?"

Lily lowered her head. "We all agreed that we need to help Leni before Stella hurts her... or worse. And besides, not all of us are going, some are going to stay behind and look for the fox."

"Including me!" Darcy chirped. "I told you I was going to help find that critter, and I'm not planning to go back on my word!"

"Well, what about you, Clyde?" Lily smiled. "Are you going to join the search for the Twilight fox, too?"

Clyde nodded snd turned to his furry companion. "Yup. I get the feeling my friend here would be much more useful for hunting the Twilight fox anyway."

With that said, Clyde walked inside to greet everyone, while Lily lowered her head once more, taking a sad breath as Darcy noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little upset that an old friend of mine won't be able to help," Lily saved her hands on her pockets. "She's got work, and I don't think she wants anything to do with the auras anymore..."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "And what's the name of this friend?"

* * *

Girl Jordan sat on a trunk as Mrs. Johnson drew a large circle on the ground, followed by a series of strange symbols inside it.

"Shouldn't we call Lily and ask her if she wants to come with us?"

Mrs. Johnson stopped and turned to Girl Jordan. "No, she must have enough on her plate as is. We'll just have to deal with this on our own."

Girl Jordan stood up. "Now that you mention it, what are you doing, exactly?"

Mrs. Johnson smiled at her drawing, and stepped back as it began glowing with monochromatic colors.

"You'll see soon. Just step on it, and you'll get your answer."

"Why me?!" Girl Jordan snapped. "Why not you?!"

"Fair point."

Mrs. Johnson stepped into the circle, and got engulfed in a pillar of light as a result. The pillar only remained for a couple seconds before it dissipated, but once it did, Girl Jordan was shocked by what she saw.

Mrs. Johnson wearing the same armor she wore as an Aura.


	5. Interlude Part II

**Here's another chapter I probably should've written earlier but couldn't because... reasons. And it also happens to be an extension to the interlude, because, once again, reasons. XD**

**Let's reply some reviews first, though:**

**1) Nobody245: If you think it's confusing now, wait until we head down the line.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

"I-I-I don't get this, what just happened?" Girl Jordan stuttered, scratching her head as she tried to process what she just witnessed. "You drew a circle on the ground, the circle glowed, you stood on the circle, and suddenly you're wearing your former aura outfit?!"

"That's pretty much the gist of what just happened, yes," Mrs. Johnson answered as she walked out the circle. "And now, it's your turn to do it."

As soon as Mrs. Johnson reached for Girl Jordan, however, the woman slapped her hands away. "Whoa, wait, hold on a second! What do you mean it's my turn?!"

"Exactly what it implies, Miss Jordan," Mrs. Johnson sternly stated as she got behind the woman and pushed her forward. "I already showed you the ability of the circle to help you regain your aura powers, which is quite necessary to do right now, so go ahead and do it!"

Mrs. Johnson pushed Girl Jordan into the circle, and as soon as her foot touched the circle, it glowed and engulfed in light before destroying her clothes, and near instantenously reforming them into her umbra aura uniform.

Only unlike Mrs. Johnson's outfit, not only did the uniform feel really tight, but it looked seriously out-of-place with her grown up physique.

"I look like a cosplayer!" she cried.

Mrs. Johnson scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess that's the general impression anybody gets when they see a woman dressed like a young girl."

"You think!?" Girl Jordan sighed, walking out the circle with a dejected look. "Anyway, how is this even possible? What did you do?!"

"Miss Jordan, the cracks of the Twilight World aren't just there to scare former Lux Auras into paying close attention to their surroundings," Mrs. Johnson folded her arms. "Those who touch them also regain some of the magical power they possessed before the mass detransformation years ago."

"Which means you touched one of the cracks before?" Girl Jordan asked, earning a nod from the redhead. "When? Why?!"

"I'd be more than happy to play twenty questions with you, Jordan, but we don't have time," Mrs. Johnson stated as she walked to Girl Jordan's side. "There's a reason I decided to have both of us regain our powers."

"You better have one," Girl Jordan grabbed the edges of her skirt. "If you made us regain our power just to have me wear this again, I'll never talk to you again!"

_How did one of the girls who saved the world end up turning into such a whiny woman?_ Mrs. Johnson took a deep breath. "Simply put, we're gonna need our powers for a little... business trip, I got planned."

At this, Girl Jordan raised an eyebrow. "What kind of business trip would we take that would require our old aura powers?"

Mrs. Johnson leaped high and landed on top of the school's rooftop, shouting "Follow me!" before she jumped to another roof.

"Alright then, don't give me an answer!" Girl Jordan snapped, stomping the ground. "I love being left hanging after asking an important question!"

Nevertheless, Girl Jordan followed the redhead once she took the time to catch her breath, and they continued to jump from roof to roof, the woman hoping there was nobody outside to see them hopping.

* * *

Eventually, their roof hopping took them to the tallest building at Royal Woods, where Mrs. Johnson overlooked the city while Girl Jordan sat down and caught her breath.

"Man, I need to start working out after today, I'm seriously out of shape."

Mrs. Johnson turned to Girl Jordan and hummed, getting her attention. "What?"

"I'm not going to lie, Miss Jordan," Mrs. Johnson turned around and folded her arms. "If you're already tired after simply jumping through the roofs, then this business trip might be harder than I thought."

"And again I must ask, what is this business trip about?!" Girl Jordan stood up and walked up to the redhead. "What business trip would require us to become auras once again?! And don't you escape like last time, I want an answer!"

Mrs. Johnson turned to her back, and Girl Jordan turned to look, her eyes widening at the peculiar sight in the sky.

Nearly above the clouds of Royal Woods was what looked like a floating location, potentially an island, judging by what looked like palm trees. There was also a large building with the letter "T" standing on top of it.

"Our "business trip" requires us to head to that floating location and talk with the owner of the place," Mrs. Johnson explained, getting the woman's attention. "Our goal is to convince them to hand back an old friend of Lily's that's currently in their custody."

"Lily?" Girl Jordan turned back to the island, this time with a concerned expression. "One of her friends is in there?"

"Yes, they're currently mind controlled, in fact," Mrs. Johnson casually added. "And if I'm thinking things right, Lily herself is going to head there in order to try free them herself. Even if there's a small chance of success, we still should do something to-"

However, once she turned around, Mrs. Johnson saw Girl Jordan was no longer by her side, but instead she was jumping towards the floating location. The redhead, for her part, chuckled and shook her head before following her.

"Heh, figures she'd act as soon as Lily entered the picture."

* * *

Girl Jordan and Mrs. Johnson landed in the middle of a beach-like place, the ground shaking for a brief moment before they stood up and dusted themselves.

"Okay, where do we begin the search for this friend?" Girl Jordan asked, scanning her surroundings. "The faster we find this friend, the quicker we can get them out of here!"

"I'm afraid it's not going to be as easy as that!"

Suddenly, the alarms blared as a wide screen emerged from a palm tree and turned its screen. The screen flashed static for a moment before revealing Stella, sporting a wide smile.

"It's the girl from earlier this morning!" Girl Jordan remarked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I _live_ here, genius, which means I have more right to be here than either of you," Stella narrowed her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, could you explain yourselves?"

Mrs. Johnson took a couple steps forward. "Stella, we're here to bargain for the freedom of Leni Loud."

"Leni Loud?!" Girl Jordan exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean Lily's sister?!"

"No, Miss Jordan, the one who starred in that cheesy novel," Stella scoffed. "As for you, Agnes Johnson, what could you possibly have to give me in exchange for the one you call Leni Loud?"

"Name your price, and-"

"You'll see what you can do? Yeah, things aren't gonna work like that, ma'am," Stella replied, continuing even as Mrs. Johnson narrowed her eyes. "I'm the one who holds control over the creator of the first interdimensional twilight creatures, and the control is so strong that she'll only hear orders from me. So it'll take quite a bargain chip to make me even consider handing her over!"

Girl Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Stella smiled maliciously. "How about you give me Lily Loud?"

Suddenly, an arrow was shot through the screen, causing it to plummet to the ground and shatter to pieces.

Mrs. Johnson, holding a shocked expression on her face, turned to her side and saw Girl Jordan with a stern expression and her bow and arrow in hand. Not that they lasted long, since they dissipated into light once the woman also reacted with shock at what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Stella's end, the girl crossed her legs and put a hand on her cheek as she looked at the static screen on her computer with a bored look.

"Well, two two had their chance, and it's gone up in smoke. How nice!" Stella twiddled her fingers and turned around. "Guess all that's left to do is hunt them down and make them pay for ruining such expensive equipment, right, Leni?"

The girl said nothing.

"Hmm, you know if there's something I don't like about this mind controlling gig, is that you're not really as talkative as I'd like," Stella shrugged. "But oh well, maybe later down the line, you will finally get the chance to actually show emotion."

Stella smiled as she opened a desk, and took out a picture of Lily.

"You're gonna have a very emotional reunion, after all."


	6. Act II-I

**So, I have a lot to explain.**

**Originally, I wanted This to be a part of s trilogy of Magical Girl Loud House stories, the third serving as the final conclusion to the series.**

**Then I discovered My Hero Academia and Archive Of Our Own, and I went nuts there, leaving behind ffnet except for the occasional Chains of Reality update.**

**I was even thinking of cancelling the story or put it in adoption... and then, I had a dream last night.**

**A dream that convinced me to leave this as a duology, and gave me the perfect idea of how to end it.**

**So, this "Movie" is the end of L-UMA, or at least Lily and Girl Jordan's stories. Whether there's more stories to tell, I'm gonna focus on finishing this one first, and then, I'll let the future decide what happens next.**

**So, let's answer some reviews:**

**1) Nobody245: You get an answer this chapter, I believe.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

With both teams having been decided and all the luggage done with, the teams promptly began their respective searches: Lily's team would go to wherever Stella was at and try to recover Leni, while Darcy's team would search the ground for the Crepusculum Vulpes, or Twilight Fox.

Lily had tried to get one more member on her team in Girl Jordan, but the woman hadn't answered her calls. In fact, she hadn't seen her at all these past week, at school or anywhere else.

All she was hoping was that she was okay.

"Right, we'll be there soon enough," Lori said to her phone, before hanging up and pocketing it. "That was Stella. she'll send us a vehicle that'll take us to her flying house."

"I still don't understand how she got our number, or how she knew to call exactly when we decided to go there," Luan sighed. "As if she wasn't scary enough as it is..."

"Just be glad that she understands we can only do so much," Lynn said. "Can you imagine if she left us to find this flying home of hers alone?"

The sisters didn't have time to ponder this question, as a futuristic helicopter arrived outside to take them to their destination, as seen through the window.

"It's time for you to go," Lisa told the group. "Remember: get Leni back, no matter the cost."

Lily smiled. "You still care for Leni?"

"Eh, It's a mix between genuine love and fear that things will go wrong if she stays under Stella's control," Lisa chuckled. "Anyway, you should get going."

Lily nodded, and she and her group left the house and entered the helicopter.

With the vehicle full, Lily, Luan, Lucy, Lynn, and Lori were sent off to Stella's flying island-home-thing, Lincoln chasing after them, while Darcy and the rest of her group waved goodbye.

"Well, there They go," Darcy turned to Lisa and clenched her fists. "Okay, we got our goal! We need to look for the Cracalculus Bulpix!"

"Crepusculum Vulpes," Lisa corrected. "Twilight Fox would be the correct translation."

"Right, that!" Darcy raised her fist. "Let's go look for it!"

Lisa and Clyde exchanged looks before shrugging and leading the way, the remaining sisters, Darcy, and fox creature following behind.

* * *

"I can't believe they agreed to come!" Stella exclaimed in the middle of her laughing fit. "Dawning Dusk was right, Lily and her family would drop anything if it were to help one of their own!"

Leni said nothing, and just stood at Stella's side.

"You know, it's times like these I wish that mind control spell Dawning Dusk told me gave you some sort of autonomy, or at least forced you to do certain things without my explicit command," Stella snapped her fingers. "Speaking of her, we should give her the good news!"

Leni and Stella reached for their backs and took out the "Dawning" and "Dusk" swords they used prior. They threw the swords at each other, and they conjoined and merged together, recreating Dawning Dusk, who was now sporting a middle school uniform and a spiked collar.

"So, you summon me again," she growled. "What do you want this time?"

Stella turned to the readers. "For those of you who don't know-"

"THEY KNOW WHO I AM!" Dawning Dusk yelled.

"Aw, they do? I was hoping they wouldn't, I had a song ready and everything!" Stella shrugged. "But since they know who you are, I guess I'll skip the part about what happened to you during the ten years before now, like how was the Twilight World for you-"

"Huh?"

"Or how you were discovered by Tetherby Enterprises."

"What?"

"Or how you were beaten into submission and transformed into a pair of swords made to be used by me as punishment for killing Tetherby!"

"Now you're just skipping important things out of spite! Look, did you summon me for something or not!?"

Stella snapped her fingers, and a screen turned on, revealing the helicopter flying towards the island.

"Lily and her sisters have agreed to come here and free Leni."

Dawning Dusk looked shocked for a second, but quickly regained her composure. "See? I told you they would do that."

"And I thank you for your cooperation," Stella clasped her hands. "I hope you're just as cooperative when I hand Leni back to her sisters."

"W-Wait, weren't you planning to use to get the sisters?"

"I already did: they're coming here, and as soon as they set foot, I'm not letting them go anywhere," Stella smirked. "Besides, I don't care about the sisters at all."

Stella flipped her chair and snapped her fingers again, changing the screen to show Lily sitting inside the vehicle.

"Lily's the only one I need."

* * *

"You nervous, Lily?" Luna asked. "You've been fidgeting around for a while now."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous," Lily sighed. "I mean, once we reach the island, who knows what's gonna happen?"

"A magical adventure that will let us relive the glory days from ten years ago," Lynn said. "Well, "glory days" is a way to call it, anyway."

"All I hope is that once we arrive, we find a way to put an end to all the magical stuff once and for all," Lucy spoke. "I don't know about you, but I'm not really ready to jump back into the magical stuff after ten years."

"Yeah, you gotta write books that only I ever read to my kids." Luan quipped.

"Now, Luan, that's not very nice," Lori remarked. "We all know Lucy's a good writer."

"Doesn't mean many people read her work: I've never seen anybody read them anyway."

"Attention, passengers," a female voice spoke from the driver's seat. "We've arrived at our destination, Tetherby Islands."

"Ugh, the jerk even named an entire island after himself," Lily grumbled. "Well, let's mentally prepare ourselves."

Everybody agreed, and the rest of the flight to the landing pad was spent by the sisters trying to calm themselves down.

Once it had landed, the helicopter opened its doors, and the sisters walked out to be greeted by Lincoln.

"Hi, Linco-"

Lily collapsed as soon as she jumped off, a dark energy leaving her body as everybody ran to her side.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" Lincoln asked as he helped the girl stand up.

"I... think so?" Lily answered as soon as the dark energy stopped leaving her body. "I mean, I felt an intense pain just now, but it vanished all of a sudden."

"That was just me taking precautions."

Everybody turned around and saw Stella standing nearby, arms folded behind her back.

"I'll take it over from here, Paige."

The helicopter driver nodded and flew out of the area, leaving the siblings alone with Stella.

"In case you're wondering what just happened, Tetherby Enterprises created and installed a device on this osland that would absorb all dark energy from someone's body, and I reverse engineered it so it would only contain Lily's," Stella raised a hand and turned around. "If you look above your right, you'll see it."

Everybody obliged and saw in the horizon, on top of a large tower, a crystalline object which absorbed the dark energy and glowed as it did.

"It's like a cocoon," Lincoln remarked. "Like Dawning Dusk all over again."

Lily, however, focused on the important thing. "Where's Leni, Stella?!"

"My, aren't you impulsive?" Stella giggled. "She's okay. But I wonder, what would be your reaction if I said Girl Jordan wasn't so lucky?"

"Girl Jordan?!" Lily exclaimed, her shock quickly being replaced by anger. "What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing yet, but I can guarantee something will happen to her if you don't do something for me."

"Yeah, I got a counter argument!" Lynn growled, pounding her fists as she summoned her gauntlets. "How about we beat you up and you tell us where Leni is!"

"Lynn, wait!"

But it was too late, Lynn dashed straight for Stella, who smirked as the tomboy launched a punch... and it phased right through Stella, along with Lynn's whole being.

"May I continue?" Stella asked as she turned to the stunned Lynn.

She simply took a deep breath and unsummoned her gauntlets as she simply nodded.

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh right, I got a couple tasks for each of you, and with these tasks, not only do you get Leni and Girl Jordan back, but you also get to destroy the thing on top of that tower!"

"Before or after its released?" Lincoln asked.

"Ahahaha! Being turned into a light creature really made you funny, Lincoln!" Stella chuckled. "Anyway, since you're stuck here, I assume your answer's yes, so I'll take you there myself!"

Stella snapped her fingers, and everybody but Lily got teleported by having their bodies enveloped in light, and taken elsewhere.

"Lily, you have possibly the simplest task: just go around the island and look for Girl Jordan, that's it," Stella smirked. "Of course, with a twist at the end."

Lily frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

Stella's smirk was replaced by an intense scowl. "Why aren't you moving?"

Stella was seemingly teleported as well, leaving Lily alone to behold the massive island she was supposed to search, and she summoned her mace before she began said search...


	7. Act II-II

**This has officially become a monthly story, and I hate that XD.**

**Anyway, let's answer some reviews:**

**1.) Nobody245: I assure you, I will try make your reading worthwhile.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile with the ground team, they returned to the park, allegedly the last place a Twilight Crack was spotted, and began looking for hints to the Twilight Fox's whereabouts.

"So, Clyde," Lisa blurted. "You got any hypothesis as to why the cracks expand when they're touched by a former Aura?"

"I think It's just a simple matter of incompatibility," Clyde replied. "The Twilight World and our world work on a fundamentally different level; trying to cross it as a normal people causes it to malfunction, and the cracks could represent it being "damaged" somehow by the action."

"And it returning our Aura powers to before the sealing?"

"An attempt to fix the incompatibility."

"I see, so therefore, we're facing a dimensional instability whose attempt to correct itself is to revert Auras back to their selves, without considering how the main issue, the cracks, remain unaffected-"

Then, Darcy giggled

"I really missed Lisa's habit to speak in big words and long sentences."

At this, Lisa lowered her eyelids and turned to the brunette. "Darcy, have you found anything we could use to find the creature?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure nobody has found anything yet-"

"Darcy, yes or no," Clyde plainly asked.

"...No."

"Then we gotta keep looking."

With that said, the rest of the group continued their search while Darcy stood still, scanning her surroundings with a neutral expression.

"Darcy?"

The girl turned around, and smiled upon seeing Lisa walking up to her.

"May we talk in private?"

Darcy's smile quickly vanished.

Next thing she knew, she and Lisa were sitting on a bench, the latter folding her arms as she looked around the scenery.

"You know, it feels nice to see some actual color again," she remarked with a little smile. "The Twilight World's dreary monochromatic color scheme gets boring after a while."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the colors," Darcy scratched her head. "So, how's the Twilight World?"

"Honestly, just a monochromatic version of our world with magic and magical creatures added in," Lisa scratched her chin. "Actually, come to think of it, the only real magical creatures I've encountered are those who resemble my and Lincoln's plush forms."

"Oh really? How are they like?"

"Pretty much funny-looking cat-puppies: sometimes they're sweet like puppies, but other times, they're pompous like cats."

"Huh... interesting..."

A long silence came, which stayed until Lisa spoke again:

"Okay, now that we've softened each other up with this idle chit chat, let's get to business."

Darcy clasped her hands tightly.

"Darcy, you know that as soon as all of this is fixed," Lisa frowned. "I'm gonna be heading back to the Twilight World?"

Darcy flinched, but regained her composure quickly enough to calmly nod.

"And you don't want me to go back, do you?"

Darcy fell silent.

"Sabotaging the search won't convince me to stay. In fact, screwing around with the search could potentially endanger our world more than it's already been before."

"I know."

"Which is why I need to ask you, and I need you to answer honestly: can you really help us with the search?"

Darcy scratched her chin and took a deep breath, doing her best to avoid looking at Lisa as she gave her answer:

"It's... upsetting."

Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"For ten years, my best friend was nowhere to be found. For ten years, the last real memory I had about you, was the fact that not only did you create the entire "magical girl" idea to give your little sister something to play with, but that you and your brother chose to stay behind in the other dimension instead of helping everybody recover from the mess you caused."

"Well, there's the fact that Dawning Dusk, if left unchecked, could return and wreck havoc, just like with Tetherby, and the portal would supposedly close forever with no way in or out... but, considering I'm a genius, I probably could've made my own portal to the Twilight World regardless..."

With that said, Darcy let out a couple chuckles before stating, "You're the dumbest genius I've ever met!"

Lisa smiled. "Good to know someone shares my opinion."

The girls shared lighthearted laughs for a while, until they stopped and paused for a few minutes...

"So, Darcy, what will you do?"

"I'll help with the search. Just... give me a few minutes to rest and get my head straight."

Lisa nodded, and flew back to continue with the search for the twilight fox, Darcy watching her leave as she did. And as she got further and further away, Darcy's smile slowly vanished.

"You have to let her go if you hope to get anything done."

"I know, but-" Darcy felt a shiver go down her spine. "Wait, who said that?!"

Darcy turned around, but the only other living being around was the white fox creature that hung around with Clyde. And until this point, there weren't even any hints that they were sentient.

Then again, Lincoln and Lisa managed to pull off a similar illusion as Gemini and Divisu, so...

"Did..." Darcy leaned back. "Did you just talk?"

"Yup" replied the creature without opening their mouth.

The scream that escaped Darcy's mouth shool the very ground, followed by the girl leaning back away from the creature.

"Are you a friend or a foe, magical talking dog-cat-weasel-fox-thing?!"

"I assure you, I'm an ally; why else would I follow Clyde everywhere?" the creature spoke. "I didn't talk until now because, given past experience with Lincoln and Lisa, there was a high chance you wouldn't trust me once you knew I was more than a silly little pet."

"Well you were pretty spot on!"

The creature sighed and shook their head. "I know. And I hate being right."

This made Darcy grow slightly less scared of the creature, but only slightly. She took a couple moves forward, then asked:

"Why did you choose now, of all times, to talk? And to me of all people?"

"Well, I guess I saw a bit of myself in you?" the creature tilted their head. "You can refuse to believe me if you want, but I too had issues letting someone go a long time ago."

"Is that the reason why you're now a living plush doll?"

The creature's ears drooped. "Yeah. Not my proudest decision."

It was then that Darcy had an idea. "Wait, since you can talk now, maybe you can help with the search for the Calculus Mule Pens."

"Crepusculum Vulpes," the creature clarified. "You can always just call it Twilight Fox if its proper name is too difficult."

"Right, sorry."

"No worries."

"So, will you help the search for that thing?"

"You did hear me say that if anybody else sees me talking besides you and Clyde, they're gonna try kill me, right?"

"Well, Clyde and I can help prevent everybody from doing that! Just, you gotta help us, if you can."

The creature stared at Darcy for a moment, then scratched their ear as they answered:

"Well, what the heck, It's worth a try."

"Yay!" Darcy grabbed the creature and lifted. "Let's go!"

"But on one condition: you'll work on letting Lisa go. Otherwise you're gonna end up like me."

Darcy lowered the creature, and after thinking about it for a while, she simply nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Darcy's smile returned and she hugged the creature tightly, keeping them in her grasp as she ran back to the team...


	8. Act II-III

Lily rested on top of a lamppost as she scanned the surrounding area, hoping that doing this would somehow help her find Girl Jordan and Mrs. Johnson. But instead, all she found was a bunch of scenery that, despite the obvious effort in making it look real, seemed fake all the same.

"It's rather telling, isn't it?"

Lily turned around, and she narrowed her eyes upon seeing it was the holographic apparition of Stella, floating in mid-air.

"Tetherby was one of the richest men in Royal Woods, and yet, despite all the resources in his possession," the apparition turned to Lily, flashing a cocky grin. "He couldn't manage to make something seem real."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you come out of hiding and face me like you mean it?"

"I would," the apparition generated a mirror, and showed it to Lily. "But you're too dangerous in your current state."

Lily saw her reflection... and immediately saw she had the same monochromatic eyes as before, which left once she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What do you mean I'm too dangerous?! Do you know something about those eyes?!"

The apparition lowered the mirror, and scowled, "Keep looking, Lily. Don't get distracted with frivolous things."

The apparition disappeared, and Lily, frustrated but still determined, stood up and continued her search.

* * *

Luna and Luan were the first to be teleported elsewhere, more specifically, though, they were teleported into a perfect replica... of the laboratory from which Lincoln and Lisa started the project.

"Okay, this is kinda freaky, dude," Luna remarked, scanning her surroundings. "But why would we be sent here?"

"Well, we did have a bit of a role in uncovering what happened to Lincoln and Lisa, or at least, I got the idea to watch the videos," Luan remarked, scratching her chin. "How would Stella know about that, though?"

"Interesting question."

The duo turned around, and saw Stella standing nearby, right next to a tube... containing copies of the bodies of Gemini and Divisu.

"Truth be told, I just wanted you to see how easy you had it," Stella said, pressing a couple buttons as she added, "After all, everybody knows Leni's the dumb one."

Then, she flashed the most threatening smirk she could muster.

"Can you imagine what would've happened if she messed up?"

The apparition pushed one last button before dissipating, just in time for the tube to surge with electricity and explode, Luna and Luan managing to stand their ground against the explosion.

Not that they had much time to relax, since four glowing eyes emerged from the smoke, followed by an unholy, grotesque combination of the plushies, who lunged at the sisters as they summoned their weapons.

* * *

Lucy and Lynn were teleported in the middle of some type of library, filled with a load of books that looked rather ancient.

"Hmm, for some reason, we were teleported inside some kind of library, though whether we're still on the floating island is another issue," Lynn sighed, letting out an amused chuckle as she added, "You know, if we got sent here when we were younger, I bet you'd be all over-"

But then Lynn turned around and saw Lucy was nowhere to be found. She scanned the area, and she quickly found her gothic sister giggling as she looked through the collection of archaic books...

And then she found one signed by none other than-

"Great Grandma Harriet? Lynn, come take a look at this!"

Lynn shushed her sister as she walked to her. "We're in a library, remember?"

"Lynn, we're the only living things in this place, I don't think matters if we start shouting," Lucy pointed out, before showing the book to Lynn. "Besides, this is a little more important right now."

"As much as I agree, I have to question what's a book signed by Great Grandma Harriet doing here," Lynn remarked.

"There's only one way to find out."

Lucy opened the book, and the duo promptly began reading out loud:

I've made a great mistake. All I wanted to do was discover new worlds, and now, I may have just gotten this reality stuck in a cycle of being threatened and being at peace. I found this world, purely monochromatic, inhabitted by strange, quadrupedal creatures. But my mistake was not sealing it when I could. I'm writing this book just in case The Twilight World tries to merge with our world again. Because for whatever reason, as soon as it gets the chance to try merge with our world, it will take it. And it won't stop until it and the Earth have become one.

"This book," Lynn said in realization. "It must be a copy of the book Leni used to create Gemini and Divisu!"

Lucy, however, said nothing, closing the book with a troubled expression.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"The way Great Grandma Harriet worded it... Lynn, do you think..." Lucy turned to Lynn, her eyes widening in shock. "The Twilight World could be sentient?"

* * *

Lincoln and Lori, finally, were teleported... right on the same office that housed Leni and Stella, the latter leisurely drinking a cup of tea.

"Leni!" Lori exclaimed.

"Stella!" Lincoln shouted.

"Me!" Stella shouted back. "Okay, now that we're done screaming at each other, how about we talk business?"

"Valravn!"

The inner demon sprouted from Lori's back and lunged towards Stella, who simply snapped her fingers, causing Leni to stand in the way and take Valravn's attack head on.

Of course, Leni was still standing, only minorly bruised from the attack.

"Sorry, Leni!"

"Stella, this has gone long enough!" Lincoln stated. "Release Leni right now before things get worse for you!"

"Things are gonna get worse for everybody no matter what happens, Lincoln," Stella smirked. "And you can thank your sweet, dear Great Grandma Harriet for it!"

Lincoln and Lori gritted their teeth.

"But regardless, I already got everything I wanted from Leni. You can take her back now."

Stella snapped her fingers again, and Leni flinched as her eyes and body turned back to normal, Lori and Lincoln running to her side as Stella ran to an elevator, and left the area unopposed.

"Leni, are you okay?!" Lori said as she shook the woman. "For the love Aunt Ruth's hygiene, tell us you're okay!"

Leni opened her eyes... and she could barely stand still for a moment before she stood up and searched her person.

"Dang it, she totes took them!"

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Stella! She must've, like, taken the swords she created before freeing me!" Leni clenched her fist. "We need to take them back from her!"

"Why? What's going on?'

Realizing her siblings probably weren't on the loop, Leni took a deep breath and answered:

"It's a long story, but... Dawning Dusk is still alive, and she's been transformed into a weapon."


	9. Act II-IV

**We're close to the endgame, I promise. Now, to answer some reviews:**

**Nobody245: You'll see soon enough.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Back with the ground team, Darcy clutched Guy Jordan, desperately running away as the rest of the team besides Clyde chased after her.

"Hand over the talking rodent, Darcy!" Lana exclaimed.

"He's not a rodent!" Darcy snapped back. "And besides, he just wants to help!"

"Yeah, right, just like how Gemini and Divisu wanted to help us ten years ago!" Lola growled.

It was then that Clyde grabbed Darcy and exclaimed:

"That's enough!"

The group stopped in place, though it wasn't long before Lola spoke up:

"Did you know about this?!"

"Regardless of what I did or didn't know, is it really a reason to kill Guy Jordan?" Clyde asked, Darcy and the creature nodding in agreement. "You have a reason to be distrustful, but we need all the help we can get."

"And how do you know the help he can provide is help that we need?" Lisa said, folding her arms. "As far as we know, whatever he could provide could be redundant or irrelevant!"

It was then that Darcy couldn't help but ask, "Lisa, why do you distrust him?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow, but before she could ask anything, Darcy continued:

"I mean, you were Divisu ten years ago, at least from what I've heard. And considering Lincoln was apparently part of the deal too but wasn't evil, if there's anybody here who could give him a chance, it's you."

Lisa lowered her eyelids. "No, if somebody can give him a chance, it's Lincoln. You just say I'm the one 'cause he's not around to do it."

"She still has a point, though," Lana remarked. "You and Lincoln were part of the problem ten years ago; why not give him a chance to talk?"

"Lincoln and I weren't alone on that, and Tetherby wasn't the only one who helped us," Lisa explained, shooting a glare at Guy Jordan as she added, "Guy Jordan was also part of the group."

Darcy gasped... and was more or less the only one to look shocked. The rest were either confused or baffled.

"So, wait, there was a third member in your group all along?" Lola asked in disbelief. "Why are we only finding out about this now?!"

"I was very camera shy back then," Guy Jordan sheepishly answered. "So, I asked not to appear on any videos."

"Okay, cool, that totally explains the decade-long absence."

"Not entirely," Lisa sighed. "While yes, Guy Jordan's dislike of the spotlight was a reason he remained hidden for so long, it wasn't the only reason."

"And what's the other reason?" Darcy asked, tilting her head.

* * *

Darcy only got her answer when Lisa took everybody to the wreckage of her laboratory, which had remained a popular tourism spot, at least judging by the fact people were treating it like such, and not a memory of darker times.

Ignorance really was bliss.

"You'd think ten years would be more than enough time to let anybody pick up all this stuff," Clyde sighed in disappointment. "Instead, they turn it into a tourist spot."

"So, the wreckage of the flying laboratory is here, but people don't know about the Auras?" Darcy asked as she checked some of the wreckage. "How does that make sense?"

"Inconsistencies like that are things we can look answers to later," Lisa stated. "For now, we need to focus on one thing, and one thing only."

Lisa raised her finger, and pointed at a capsule labeled "Liberty", which was open.

"Right, I forgot that capsule was a thing," Lana said. "But what does it have to do with Guy Jordan?"

"That's where he was at for the last ten years."

Everybody turned to look at Lisa, understandably surprised and in disbelief, especially the twins.

"You're joking, right?"

"Yeah, the capsule's labeled "Liberty", why would it contain anything not named that?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my plan had a lot of holes that I was ignorant about," Lisa responded as she went to the capsule's side. "So, we did a lot of experiments, and one of them ended in Guy Jordan being transformed into what you see now. After that, he got so scared he ran away, and wound up trapped inside the capsule, where he lost consciousness for the next ten years."

"Okay, that's gonna be a little tough to process," Darcy remarked, clasping her hands together. "But now that we know why Guy Jordan can be trusted and how he became what he is, can we hear him out already?"

"Of course, but one question still stands-"

"I'd say it's more than one, really," Lola commented.

"What help can Guy Jordan provide?"

The white creature looked up to Darcy, who nodded with a reassuring smile. He then took a deep breath, and answered:

"I know the true nature of the Twilight Fox."

"...That's it?" Lana tilted her head. "We already know what it is; an object or concept that can seal the twilight cracks."

"It can seal the cracks, yes, but it's neither a concept or an object... It's a person."

Lisa's eyes widened. "A person? And what do you base this theory on?"

"I regained consciousness shortly before Clyde found me, and on the outside of the capsule, I could see an entity using some kind of claws to open twilight cracks everywhere."

"But I don't see any cracks here-"

"They closed them right after making them, genius. Sadly, I couldn't get a clear look at their face, but I can assure that the twilight fox is definitely a person."

Lisa hummed. "Anything else you know?"

Guy Jordan sadly shook his head. "That's all I got."

"B-But it's more than enough, right?" Darcy asked, twiddling her fingers. "Now that we know the Calculus Vulplus is a person, that narrows down the search!"

"Unless..." Clyde scratched his chin. "The person was right in front of us all along."

Everybody faced the man as he explained:

"This is just an idea I got... if the Twilight Fox is a person, and if I remember correctly, Lily did something strange at school... could Lily actually be the Twilight Fox?"

Lisa's eyes widened. "That would probably explain why Stella has such an interest with her."

"But it also means that while we're going in circles, Lily and the rest of our sisters are in danger!" Lola pointed out. "We have to go help them!"

"And how would we do that?" Lana asked. "Even if we called Stella, I don't think she'd just give us a way to get to where she is."

Darcy smiled. "Well, I may have an idea..."

Shortly after that, the group found themselves grabbing balloons summoned by Darcy, which lifted them easily.

"I legit can't believe this is happening," Lola remarked. "I mean, good job, Homandollar, but still."

"Thanks, and don't worry," Darcy scratched her cheek. "I understand my power is rather strange."

"At least we didn't have to use them like Guy Jordan," Lana said, looking at the creature sympathetically.

Guy Jordan had a string tied to his body, the creature sighing in defeat.

"I know this feels weird, Guy Jordan," Lisa said, grabbing a balloon like everybody else. "But don't fret, you'll only be stuck in this until we find Lily and the others. If we find them."

"Lisa, why are you holding a balloon?" Clyde asked. "You can fly normally."

"Here we come, Lily!" Darcy chirped, oblivious to the chatter.


	10. Act II-V

**TFW you realize us you might not finish a freaking story until next year because you update it monthly.**

**Oh well, at least if "Only Fools Fall In Llve" gets picked up, I won't make it a monthly update.**

**There's only one review to reply to, so to quickly do it:**

*** Nobody245: So many questions! Unless Stella or Tetherby has something to do with this.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Back on Tetherby Enterprises, Lincoln and Lori followed Leni as she guided them out of the building, with a single, important question being asked:

"Leni, what's going on?!"

"Yeah! I mean, we're literally grateful Stella handed you to us, but that seemed a little too easy."

"Did you, like, bring Lily with you?"

Lincoln and Lori exchanged looks. "There was no other way to try save you without bringing her-"

"Lily being here at all means Stella got totes what she wanted!" Leni chided. "Especially since Girl Jordan's also here!"

"Wait, she is?" Lincoln asked. "And how do you know that?"

"Stella told me as much before you got here," Leni sighed. "Anyway, as long as those two stay here, Stella can accomplish her goal. We need to find a way to get to both of them and get out of this place."

"But why?" Lincoln asked as Leni approached a control panel and pushed some buttons. "If you could spend a few seconds explaining to us what's going on, that would make this whole journey a lot less of a hassle."

After failing a couple times to enter the right password, Leni finally got it right and the elevator opened as she spoke:

"I owe you that much."

"So, you're gonna explain?" Lori asked as the trio entered the elevator. "Because if you are, a good place to start is the reason why Lily and Girl Jordan staying here is bad. Well, besides the literally obvious reason."

Once inside, Leni took a deep breath, and began:

"She needs the World Auras in order to get them to fulfill their true purposes."

* * *

"So, wait a minute, the World Aura forms that Lily and Girl Jordan got weren't meant to seal off the Twilight World?" Lynn asked, earning a nod from Lucy. "But they got the forms when that was exactly necessary!"

"Actually, you could say it was more the result of circumstance," Lucy explained as she kept reading the book. "According to Great Grandma Harriet's notes, when the world needs to become whole again, the World Aura is created to act as its guardian."

"Well, what about the Lux, Umbra, and Twilight Auras? How do they fit into all of this?"

"They're meant to serve as guardians to the non-empowered people of the world, to protect them from wild magical creatures."

"Wild magical creatures?" Lynn repeated in disbelief. "The only way that sentence would make sense is if such things existed here on Earth, but they only exist on the Twilight World. And if it's talking about the Shadows and Eclipses, do those really count?"

Lucy shook her head. "They don't, but the book doesn't speak about them whatsoever."

"Well, while we're at it, we might as well bring up the elephant in the room," Lynn folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "How does Great Grandma Harriet know so much about the Auras? I mean the Twilight World, that's one thing, but the transformations that, as we know, only existed ten years ago?"

Lucy looked up inquisitively, then searched the book until she reached the final page.

"Lynn, the Auras have been here far longer than we thought."

"What makes you say that?"

Lucy revealed the page to Lynn as she answered:

"Because, as this page reveals, not only was Great Grandma Harriet an Aura too, she was a World Aura."

Lynn's eyes widened as she fell completely speechless...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lily, the girl kept jumping all over the place, still having little to no hint as to where Girl Jordan and Mrs. Johnson could be.

"Hey, Lily!"

She looked down, and to her relief and surprise, Girl Jordan and Mrs. Johnson were out in the open, the former waving her hand with a little smile.

What a happy coincidence.

"I finally found you!" Lily quietly chirped as she jumped down to meet the women. "And hey, you're wearing the same outfits you wore a decade ago!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Johnson drew a circle on the ground and magic stuff happened," Girl Jordan explained. "I'd say a little more or try explain myself better, but there's really no way to do that."

"Your outfit looks good on you, Jordan."

"I wish I thought the same," Girl Jordan grabbed the edges of her skirt. "It's a little too short and tight for my liking."

"Your armor's still pretty cool, Mrs. Johnson."

"Thank you, Lily, but I'm afraid we need to cut our discussion here," Mrs. Johnson replied before looking around. "Jordan and I are being hunted right now-"

"Not anymore!"

The trio turned around and saw Stella standing nearby, leaning against a palm tree with a smug expression on her face. So, a normal expression.

"Stella!" Lily snapped.

"Congratulations on finding your fellow Auras, Lily," Stella chuckled while looking at her fingernails. "You took a little bit longer than I expected, but oh well, Auras were made to protect, not to search."

"Stop messing with us, kid!" Girl Jordan growled. "If you have a plan, just tell us what it is so we can start stopping it!"

Stella cackled. "You really think I'm gonna spill the beans regarding my plan?"

"Well, let's see; attacked me during a normal day and reawakened my powers, mentally enslaved my sister forcing me and my siblings to come here rescue her, separated us all over this freaking island, sent me on an annoying quest to find a pair of people..." Lily hummed. "Yeah, the only thing left for you to do is reveal your evil plan."

"Hmph, for someone who's been doing everything wrong, you have quite the gall to try tell me what to do," Stella smirked. "But that just makes what I'm about to do satisfying."

Stella snapped her fingers, and in the blink of an eye, everybody had been teleported.

Not just the trio, but the rest of the group; the sisters, Lincoln, they all found themselves in the same spot:

Surrounding the object that had absorbed Lily's power, with Stella herself standing on top.


	11. Act II-VI

**Okay, another chapter done. Definitely not as long as I'd like, but I think it gets the job done.**

**At least, I hope it does.**

**Anyway, let's answer reviews:**

**1.) Nobody245: I figured making Harriet an Aura was a no brainer, but it was only recently that I got the idea to make her so important. You'll see why soon.**

**And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

"Family reunion, yay!"

Normally, Stella's mocking tone would invite more than a few disapproving glares, but everybody were too stunned by what was happening to do that.

Just a moment ago, they were separated, each dealing with their own business.

Now, they were all together, surrounding the coccoon-like thing that absorbed Lily's essence as soon as they arrived in the island.

Naturally, there was only one logical thing to ask:

"What the hell is going on?!"

Okay, there were two logical things to ask.

"I'm glad you ask, Lily! Although, I would've appreciated it if you watched your language," Stella spoke. "This does bring up a little issue, though."

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "What issue?"

"Well, you see, as happy as I would be to reveal the harsh truth to everyone, I'm I haven't gained anybody's trust with what I've done," Stella shrugged. "Even if I was completely honest, nobody would believe me."

Then, she faced Lynn and Lucy. "But they might be more than willing to listen to one of their own family members."

Lily turned to them soon after. "Lynn, Lucy, what's she talking about?"

"Don't listen to her, Lily!" Girl Jordan stated. "She's just trying to get into your head!"

"It might be weird that I say this; but I agree, yet disagree," Mrs. Johnson stated. "Stella here can't be trusted, that's obvious, but what she's saying is that rather than say whatever she has to say, that Lynn and Lucy should do it."

"Ding ding ding!" Stella chirped. "You're completely correct! I'm starting to see why you weren't a pushover ten years ago, Agnes!"

"Don't call me that."

"I think we get it as well," Lucy sighed. "We were sent to that library for a reason. Maybe revealing the truth about the Twilight World was that reason."

"Uh, hello? We're in an island in the sky, ruled by a crazy ageless girl, who brainwashed our sister!" Lori pointed out. "Everything that just happened was literally done just to screw with us!"

"Not necessarily." Leni spoke. "I vaguely remember some of the things Stella made me do. One of those things was to search the globe for a particular notebook; Great Grandma Harriet's journal."

"Wait a minute, I thought the journal was back at home?" Lincoln asked. "You know, the same one that Lucy used to try curse us or something?"

"That's, like, a different book," Leni shrugged. "The one I was sent after detailed Great Grandma Harriet's first encounter with the Twilight World."

"What?!" Was the reaction the rest of the siblings had.

"It's true; your great grandmother had a little run-in with the Twilight World itself, and decided to write about it in a little book," Stella smirked. "I guess she quickly figured out how this was a terrible idea, though, so she tried her best to hide the book, hoping nobody would ever find it."

Stella looked at Leni, who furrowed her brow as she added, "And thanks to Leni over there, it was eventually found."

"And..." Lily paused, then turned to Lucy and Lynn. "What does that have to do with everything?"

Lucy looked at Lynn, who nodded with a calm expression. So, she approached Lily as she explained:

"According to what Great Grandma Harriet wrote, the world we live in used to be very different. Magic and fantastical creatures weren't just a silly... Well, fantasy, but they were pretty reality."

"So, wait," Lily tilted her head. "Are you telling me that the world used to be magical?"

"Yes, it did," Lucy said, crouching down once she reached her sister. "But that all changed when someone decided that the fantastical and reality should stay separate. So, they devised a spell that allowed them to split the world in two."

"How does that work?" Lily folded her arms. "Did they make a spell that split the planet in half or something?"

"No, you're taking it too literally," Lynn said as she hastily joined Lucy's side. "What she means is that the spell caused everything magical to go away elsewhere, leaving what we consider the real world behind."

"I still think that's something worth explaining."

"Well, too bad, because nobody's got time for that," Stella interjected as she floated to the ground. "Especially not you, Lily."

Lily glared at Stella. "Didn't you say you were gonna let them explain everything for you? Why are you pestering us now?"

"It's simple; they told you all you need to know about the Twilight World, so I don't need to wait around anymore."

"What are you talking about? The Twilight World hasn't been-" Lily paused. "Wait a minute... Are you suggesting... The Twilight World is the magical part of the reality that got separated from it?"

Stella nodded with the smuggest smirk she had made yet. "And it was more than happy to stay that way, until a certain, foolish Loud decided to meddle a little too much into the occult."

Lily's eyes widened. "Great Grandma Harriet delved into dark magic, and somehow gained access to the Twilight World."

"And once that world was accessed, there wasn't really anything anybody could do to stop it from merging back with our world," Stella snickered. "Except for one thing, of course."

Girl Jordan's eyes widened. "The Auras."

"Every time the Twilight World tried to re-enter this reality, some of its power would bring forth soldiers to repel it back, pulling all their power into sealing it once again," Stella folded her arms behind her back and walked to Lily. "But the sealing never stops it forever. Only temporarily. Whether it takes centuries or just a decade, the Twilight World eventually starts creeping into our world, restarting the cycle all over again."

"Dude, can you believe what she's saying?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"I'm more surprised at the fact we can hear anything," Luan replied, shrugging. "I mean, we're quite a distance away, and yet we can hear her perfectly like she was standing in front of us. It's kinda weird."

"And you wanna know what the best part of this is, Lily?" Stella continued. "No matter what you do now, there's nothing you can do to stop the Twilight World from trying to re-enter the world again."

Lily clenched her fists. "Shut up..."

"Even if you seal it, you'll only delay the inevitable. The Twilight World will try again, and again, until it merges with the world, and ends it as we know it."

"Shut up!"

"All you managed to accomplish ten years ago, was stuck yourself in the same vicious cycle, that killed your great grandmother before you!"

Finally tired of Stella's trash talking, Lily summoned her mace and caved her face in, sending her flying over the horizon. Lily quickly followed her, jumping rapidly to Stella's spot while leaving monochromatic afterimages behind.

"Lily, wait!"

But before anybody could go after the pair, they heard something cracking.

And when they turned, they saw the cocoon object slowly cracking, the cracks in it glowing as everybody got ready to face whatever was inside.


End file.
